The Monsters we Create
by AsianCutie93
Summary: The wizard world needs Harry's help once again. Another evil is rising and they're victims don't seem to follow a pattern. Can Harry save the world a second time? Or will the monsters that the wizard world created rule? Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Monsters we Create

Summary: The wizard world needs Harry's help once again. Another evil is rising and they're victims don't seem to follow a pattern. Can Harry save the world a second time? Or will the monsters that the wizard world created rule?

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Scorpius/Albus Severus, Ron/Hermione, and possible Luna/Ginny

Warnings: Slash, possible Fem-slash, Slight bashing (but it'll come from the characters' mouths), and Graphic violent scenes/deaths

Notes:  
>1. A lot of people are Aurors. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Stewart Ackerly, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Angelina Johnson (now Weasley since she is married to George).<br>2. Harry is head of the Department of Magical Law Inforcement (MLI for short later).  
>3. Albus Severus and Scorpius were sorted into Slytherin. Rose was sorted into Griffindor. But all three of them are best friends, however, Albus and Scorpius are closer since they're boys and are in the same house.<p>

Whoot! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I'm usually a Hetalia: Axis Powers writer, but I decided to give Harry Potter a try. But that doesn't mean that you have to hold back, please give me the best and most constructive criticism that you can get! I am really new to writing Harry Potter fanfiction and I just want to make sure that I'm not making the character too Out-of-character or something. Please be prepared for a long fic full of semi-hiatuses. HOPE YOU ENJOY READING!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to beat you again Albus! Just you wait, next time you see the snitch Potter, it'll be in my hands." Malfoy's son stated.<p>

"Yeah right, that was just a fluke last practice. After all, why else would I be Slytherin seeker while you're the reserve? Because I've led our team to victory for 3 straight years!" The brunette said, poking his best friend's cheek with a wide grin on his face.

"But you've been flying since you were 9 years old. I didn't even pick up a broom until I entered Hogwarts. You're two years ahead of everyone."

"Excuses, excuses, say whatever you want Scorpius but it doesn't change the fact I'm a better flyer than you. But if you want to change my attitude, than why don't we wager something? Whoever loses has to buy the winner ice cream." Al said, licking his lips in anticipation of the sugary treat.

"You are really obsessed with ice cream. Actually, not just ice cream, but Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron cakes, Liquorice wands, Sugar quills, and Tooth flossing string mints, just to name a few of your obsessions Al. If you don't stop eating so many sweets, you're going to get fat and your little boyfriend is going to stop hanging around you."

"Lorcan is not my boyfriend! The twins are just my friends. You're just jealous that I hang out with other people more than you!" Albus Severus growled and started thumping his fists against Scorpius' chests.

"Whoa! I'm just kidding. Merlin Al, you really are too sensitive. You know you're not fat and I know you guys are just friends. Jeez, now come on let's play!" The Malfoy boy giggled, poking his friend on the cheek in retaliation. Albus sighed but nodded. Soon both boys quickly mounted their brooms and released the snitch.

Harry stepped out of his house, holding a beige mug full of coffee. He breathed in the scent of the drink before he took a small sip of the piping hot liquid. The older man loved the burning his throat from the coffee. Potter smiled up at his son and his friend, remembering how he and Ron were at fifteen. He made a mental note to contact the red head and his other friends to play a friendly game for old times sake. As he was walking down memory lane (as muggles would put it) he sat down on the bench in the backyard without even looking. It wasn't until Harry Potter took another sip did the guest on the other side of the long bench say anything.

"They're so different than us, aren't they? Well, actually, Scorpius and I are much alike which means really your son is very different from you."

"Malfoy? How did you get here?" Harry frowned. Both men were neutral to each other now, but there was still some tension from their youth.

"My son and I apparated here to your estate. A little humble for my taste, but it certainly seems like the type of housing you'd be attracted to." The older blonde said, wiggling his eyebrows somewhat suggestively.

"Whatever Malfoy, just behave and I won't have to hex you. You're lucky it's me; my wife is a little more quicker at drawing her wand." Harry said before sipping his coffee. Both men watched their sons silently, hearing nothing but the wind and the boy's chatting away happily in the air. Suddenly, Harry started thinking about what Draco said.

Scorpius had visited the Potter's house multiple times during the summer. Harry didn't know the young man as well Albus, but he knew enough about the blonde to see that he was much nicer than his father during their school days. Perhaps the older Malfoy male was talking about some hidden traits that weren't seen very often.

"Hey Malfoy, what did you mean earlier?"

"You need to elaborate more Potter. Earlier can go back as far as our school days."

"I meant that you said Albus and I aren't similar in personality and you and your son are. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing really Potter, I was just making an observation. We are not friends, and yet our sons are friends. Since my son and I are so similar in nature, then the natural conclusion is that your son is different from you." The blonde father said while inspecting his nails.

"Actually, out of all of my children, Albus is the one that is most similar to me. Lily is more like Ginny, and James is sadly, as annoying as my father was during his teens. I think you and Scorpius are the ones who are different. I don't remember him trying to get Albus in trouble all the time." Harry laughed.

Suddenly, Harry could hear Draco laughing softly as well and asked the blonde what he found funny.

"They obviously didn't tell you about their first year. Albus was a nice boy and would try to include Scorpius with his and Rose's activities, but my son was a stubborn child. My son would steal sweets from Albus' owl and your son's revenge was hiding under that invisibility cloak and hide while throwing snowballs at Scorpius." Harry laughed, remembering how he did the same to Draco when they were young too.

The door creaked open. Harry's laughter died down and he set his mug on the ground and held the door so that his wife could navigate out of the house easier. Ginerva was holding a platter with a large pile of lemon squares and a foldable table to set them on.

"Oh, hello Malfoy, odd seeing you here at my house. Is this work or personal?" Ginny said, placing the platter on top of the table.

"No, no Auror work on this visit. Potter and I aren't in the same department. I deal with what the Ministry of Magic calls 'lesser crimes' where victims are usually live to tell us what happened. Unfortunately, your husband seems to never run into this luxury. He is only given pictures of victims whose souls have past through the veil. But I'm sure you already know all about that."

"Then why are you here Malfoy? I'm sure you aren't surprised that I'm not the biggest fan of your presence."

"I'm here for my son. After all, those two aren't allowed to apparate without an adult until they're seventeen and have their license. After all, I don't want to risk the chance of him getting splinched like that Hufflepuff girl."

The boys descended down, Albus Severus holding his left arm up high with the golden snitch in his hand, and a large smile on his face. The fifteen year old charged to his father, nearly knocking him over in his excitement. Scorpius trailed behind. The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction, but had a small smile on his face.

"Dad, I caught it! I caught it!"

"Yes son, I can clearly see that. Now if you don't mind, you're kind of crushing me with your grip." Al loosened his grip around his father and blushed.

"Here honey, have a lemon square. I know you like them." Albus' eyes lit up and he immediately grabbed two of them. He quickly scarfed down both, earning faces full of awe and slight disgust from everyone else in the backyard.

"Well... I think that the Malfoys owe you some ice cream from Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Come on, grab my arm boys!" Draco ordered, waving his arm to motion the two teenagers over to him.

"Malfoy, remember, I can still use the Bat-Bogey hex on you-"

"Yes, yes, red head, I still remember. Your son will be fine. Goodbye Potters, hopefully you'll get used to basking in my shining presence soon and lose that hostility in your voices." Draco said. Both Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at Draco, while Scorpius and Albus laughed. Soon both boys gripped Draco's arm and with a loud pop they disappeared.

"Honestly, he hasn't changed at all since we were kids." Ginerva said, grabbing a square for herself. Harry shrugged.

"I thought he was surprisingly civil. It is Malfoy Ginny, so don't expect Mother Teresa over night."

"Who?" Harry smiled. He forgot that his wife didn't get muggle allusions, and he found it adorable that she was still confused.

"Mother Teresa was a nun who tried to help people reach peace before they died. She even obtained sainthood." Ginny laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that from Malfoy. But really, Ron said that you've saved his life twice. The least he can do is try a little harder to not be such a... a..."

"A cold-blooded coward full of talk?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far but yes." Harry sighed and grabbed himself one of his wife's treats. He bit into the sweet confection, moaning slightly in pleasure. Ginny smiled and brushed some of her husband's unruly hair away from his face. Even though Harry was almost forty-two, his hair was still as thick as when she first met him when he was eleven. The scar on Harry's forehead was now a faint pink, for Voldemort's presence no longer exacerbated it and caused it to tear. But the scar wasn't a bad feature on the brunette's face. The scar forced the gazer to travel down and look into the electric green eyes that were inherited from his mother.

"What are you doing Ginny?"

"I was just thinking about how handsome you are."

"Ginny, I think you're growing delusional. How can someone so beautiful think that about me?" Harry leaned forward to gently kiss the red head. He smiled when he felt her soft, thin lips against his rough, chapped ones. He rested his large hand on her thin waist, pulling her body a little closer to him. Whenever they kissed now, Harry liked to have his eyes open. It was to see her face. Ginny's face and how much she really seemed to want to be with Harry in that moment, which made Harry's heart swell in joy. Just as he was about to press through the barrier of her lips with his tongue, the backyard door slammed open and crashed against the side of the house. They immediately drew apart to see it was their daughter Lily Luna.

"Dad, uncle Ron is here! He says it's urgent and work related!"

Harry nodded and went back inside the house. The brunette rushed into his office to see in best friend sitting on one of the couches. Harry's best friend appeared tired, but an unpredictable schedule was part of an Auror's life. Sleepless nights were sadly a normal occurrence.

"I'm sorry mate that I'm here. I know that I shouldn't come to you and talk about every case my partner and I get, but this one seems really urgent!"

"It's fine mate, Ginny and I understand completely. Well, actually, your sister might want to give you a punch in the face right now but I completely understand." Harry laughed. Ron smiled but couldn't do anymore than that. The brunette grew quiet. Aurors were exposed to many horrors in the magic world and have developed a hard shell to most crimes. A case that has silenced Ron's humor must be extremely terrible.

"Sorry Ron-"

"No Harry, it's just hard right now to laugh. Now, this is a little unusual situation that I don't really know who to talk to. Many people in the Ministry think that these cases aren't connected, but I do." Ron said in a low whisper, handing Harry three folders full of documents.

The first folder contained twenty-seven photos of hippogriffs, all decapitated and their wings clipped off. It wasn't like the way children would take apart their dolls in curiousity, this dismemberment was done with pent up anger. The stomach had a large gash running down all of them and the interior organs lay outside of the body. All the organs appear to have been stomped on, causing large pools of blood to soil the ground and the body. The whole ground where the hippogriffs lay was flooded with the animals' blood. Some of the bodies' were hollowed in the inside leaving nothing but bones. Harry didn't understand why the criminals would do that until he saw the last picture. There were strings of hippogriff muscle tissue and fibers hung in the low branches of trees, spelling out the words "Pure is tainted." Harry's breathe hitched. The sight of the message reminded him of his days with Voldemort and how the man would sickly leave messages for him.

The person who discovered the crime scene was the owner of the hippogriffs. Harold Dingle apparently after graduating Hogwarts seeked for a simple life and decided to go into the business of breeding hippogriffs for magical schools. The day before the slaughter was apparently routine. He went to sleep as normal but when he woke up to check on the hippogriffs, he was greeted to the sight of their dead bodies.

"We've checked out his story with veritaserum. He seemed to be telling the truth. Dingle hasn't even heard of occlumency before. He never went to much more schooling after Hogwarts. Besides, all of these animals... the way they were killed shows that there was a lot of rage. The owner just doesn't seem like the type of man capable of such actions."

"I wasn't concerned about him Ron. I was actually looking at that message, 'Pure is tainted.' What does the perpetrator mean by that?"

"I don't know mate, but it's sickening."

"I know, I can't help but think of Buckbeak when I look through these photos..."

"Sadly Harry, this is just being swept under the rug because they're animals. I had to fight tooth and nail to just look at that folder from the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They think Dingle's broke and wants to collect the insurance that he has on the animals."

"I really don't think that he would kill all of them if that were the case."

"Yeah, and that message you were stuck on earlier, well it shows up in the other two cases too. The killings are way too similar to just be a coincidence."

The second folder that Harry picked up contained the murders of Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. The couple was out on a picnic near the Hogsmeade on Thursday when the village didn't have as many visitors. Many people witnessed the two walking on the path that leads to the Shrieking Shack, holding hands and laughing happily. It wasn't until Saturday that the couple's remains were found by three Hogwarts students. Neither were reported missing during that time. Any close relatives assumed that the two were with each other and didn't see their absence as strange.

Bulstrode and Nott's bodies were not as violently damaged as the hippogriffs, but it was still gruesome to see what was left of them. Their throats and wrists were cut and they were drained of all of their blood. The blood that was drained from their bodies was used to decorate the trees. The painted message "Pure is tainted" was on all of the trees near the Shrieking Shack.

But that wasn't what bothered Harry. The brunette was disturbed by the way the two were holding hands, even though they were dead. It reminded him of his own wife and how he would be there with her, even in death.

"I know they are Slytherins, but nobody deserves to die like that." Harry said almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, it's hard to see that in person. But the message is everywhere this time. I think the criminal escalated from killing creatures to human beings, which is why their deaths aren't as violent."

"Yes, I agree. But why won't they connect these cases? It's clear that they are related." Harry said.

"The victimology makes it highly unlikely. A person who wants to kill hippogriffs, pure bloods, and muggle borns is unusual-"

"Wait, the next case is a muggle born?" Harry asked, obviously surprised about the random assortment of victims himself.

"Yeah, remember my brother's ex girlfriend Penelope Clearwater? She died and had the phrase 'Pure is Tainted' on her left palm. The poor girl's head was shaved of all of her blonde, curly hair and was found in a broken store window naked. People passing by called the owner and the Ministry saying that there was a break in. They thought she was a mannequin until the department said otherwise and confirmed it was her."

"But why these people? What do they have in common? Nott and Bulstrode are brunettes and pure bloods. Penelope is a blonde and muggle born. The hippogriffs are hybrid animals. What is this criminal trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know Harry, but there is one thing that is certain. This person or group of people are going to strike again. I don't know how to warn to public. The Ministry thinks it's unwise to warn the public without knowing who or what the criminal is targeting. But everyone who works in the Auror Department is getting paranoid. They are thinking this criminal or criminals are going to attempt mass genocide just like Voldemort."

Harry sighed.

"Another Voldemort? Highly unlikely, but this person certainly has an agenda. If we find out what they desire, we can find out who they are from there. Contact Seamus and Dean, tell them to apparate to my place to see if we can create a profile on possible personality traits the criminal might possess. I'll try to find a way for Ginny to not be so pissed at us bringing work home again."

"Both of them should be in their office. See you in a bit Harry," Ron said and with a loud crack, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter! It sucks but hey, I'm a newbie and I'm sure I'll get better once I get constructive reviews with great advise. ^_^<p>

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Monsters we Create

Summary: The wizard world needs Harry's help once again. Another evil is rising and they're victims don't seem to follow a pattern. Can Harry save the world a second time? Or will the monsters that the wizard world created rule?

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Scorpius/Albus Severus, Ron/Hermione, and possible Luna/Ginny

Warnings: Slash, possible Fem-slash, Slight bashing (but it'll come from the characters' mouths), and Graphic violent scenes/deaths

Notes:  
>1. Alraunes are a type of Mandragora (Mandrake root). In the Castlevania games, they throw thorns and attack players with their roots. Since the games have depicted the plant of having a beautiful women in the center of the bloom, and since women are usually seen as soft and sweet I think honey from such plants would be quite delicious.<br>2. Decided to add some of my culture into this! ^_^ Dinuguan is one of my favorite Filipino dishes. I was quite shocked to find out when I was young that the sauce used is made of pork blood. It's really great tasting, so if you ever get the chance to eat it, do it!

* * *

><p>"Urgh, I hate apparating. I always feel like vomiting afterwards." Albus groaned.<p>

"If you weren't such a glutton, then maybe you wouldn't feel so awful." The brunette pinched his friend in the arm, still sensitive about his eating habits.

"Boys, no arguing right now. After what's been happening lately in Hogsmeade, I don't want any mishaps." Both teenagers didn't understand what the older Malfoy was talking about, but shrugged and did as he said.

The two boys stayed close to each other's side with Scorpius' father following closely behind. Draco glanced around and sighed. Everyone was staring at them, as expected. Ever since Nott and Bulstrode's deaths a couple days ago, people began to talk of someone who was killing off ex-Slytherins. The head of the Malfoy house wasn't one to get sucked up in everyone's delirium and panic, but just to be safe he added extra protection around the Malfoy Manor and the greenhouse that was on the grounds. The blonde man wasn't going to let any psychopaths who thought all Slytherins should be dead get anywhere near him or his family. If they're targeting ex-Slytherins, Draco knew his father and himself were certainly potential victims on their list.

"Scorpius, look at all those jars of honey from bees that pollinated fields of Alraunes. They must be so delicious…" Al pointed out. Scorpius slapped his palm against his forehead and sighed.

"We're going to get ice cream yet you still want more sugar? You are gross. Besides, it's probably false advertisement. Alraunes are extremely dangerous plants and I don't think Honeydukes would seriously have a whole field of them just to obtain their sweetness. Someone could easily die."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It does sound too good to be true... and you're the one who's gross. You like your meat medium-rare because you like the taste of the beef blood."

"You know the dinuguan that the house elf that we got from Asia makes? That's made with pork's blood."

"Ew!" Albus gasped, faking retching noises. Scorpius laughed hysterically while Draco rolled his eyes. Potter would raise his son in believing such behavior in public was acceptable.

"The ice cream parlor is just a few yards away Scorpius." Draco said, pointing at the brightly colored building that had happy children holding waffle cones full of ice cream. The two abruptly stopped their antics and continued their journey to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Two scoops of Belgium chocolate in a waffle cone please!" Albus cheerfully ordered.

"One scoop of Toasted almond in a sugar cone for me." Scorpius said. Before the man at the counter told them the total cost of their orders, a woman rushed into the shop shrieking "It's happened again! Three people have been murdered tonight!"

Everyone rushed out of the ice cream shop in a mad frenzy. Draco dropped several galleons, grabbed both the ice cream and the boys, and told the shop owners to keep the change. All three men dashed out of the shop, seeing an enormous crowd of people around the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. People were whispering in a low tone "Why is this happening?" and "Is You-know-who back again?" Draco trusted the ice cream into the two boys hands.

"Scorpius, Albus, wait here! I'm going to see what's going on!" Draco commanded and ran into the crowd.

He pushed many people out of his way, flashing his Auror badge to show he had proper authority to do so. Once he had made it to the center, he gasped. The first body that he identified was one of Harry Potter's fanboys, Dennis Creevey. He lay on the cold ground with only a thin gabardine draped over his naked body. But what troubled Draco the most was Dennis' face. There were two things disturbing about it. The eyes were scooped out. There were bloody tearstains that started from where the eyes should be to the bottom of Creevey's chin. The other fact that Draco thought was usual was the small jewelry box that was locked in the young man's jaw.

Draco's eyes drifted to the victim closest to Creevey's body. His eyes bugged out to see that it was a fellow Slytherin. Miles Bletchley was the keeper on the Slytherin team for Quidditch when Draco used to be on the team. The other was not the best flyer, but he certainly was the best blocker. The blonde sighed and tried to not think of the other as a person and examined him further as he would with any dead person. Luckily the deceased's clothing was still present which made it easier for Draco to concentrate. The head of the Malfoy family took a deep breath and calmed himself. There were many oddities he saw once he cleared his mind. His dead housemate had his ring finger lopped off on both hands. There wasn't any trace of blood, so the perpetrator must have cleaned the wound. Another thing that caught Draco's eye was that Miles was missing both of his ears, but those were allowed to bleed freely because there was small puddles of blood on the ground.

"Hey, that's Mr. Bletchley!" Draco turned around and glared. Scorpius and Albus (like most teenage boys) didn't listen to him and rushed into the crowd to see what had happened.

"Oh Merlin... that guy under the coat... I'm sure is Mr. Creevey. He sends my family presents on all our birthdays and Christmas time..." Albus whispered in a low voice. The sugar-addict teen dropped his ice cream on the ground next to him from the shock. Scorpius threw a comforting arm over his friend's shoulders and leaned his head against Albus'.

Draco ignored the two teens so that he could see the other victim. He could hear the popping sound of higher-ranking Aurors appearing on the scene and he knew that they were going to push him aside and tell him to excuse himself from this case.

The last victim was Lisa Turnip, a Ravenclaw that was the same year as Draco. Her brunette curls appeared completely flat and straight, due to the amount of blood the strands had soaked. Draco suddenly felt his stomach turn when he saw the lower half of her face, or rather lack there of. Lisa's lower jaw was violently ripped off her face and placed in her frozen right hand. The blonde was thankful that whoever did at least let Lisa have the dignity of keeping her clothes on just as they did with Miles. On her hand that was holding her lower jaw, "Pure is tainted" was chicken scratched as if it were done with a dull, thin object like a pen.

"Mr. Malfoy, we'd like to ask you to clear the crime scene." Draco nodded.

"I was just making sure that no one would contaminate it for you boys." He said before patting them one of them on the shoulders. "Hope you have fun with this one boys."

Albus and Scorpius were still staring at Dennis Creevey's body when Draco got to them. Al kept mumbling in a quiet voice about how sweet and happy Mr. Creevey was, despite the loss of his older brother during the Second War and how little possessions he had.

"Come on Albus, why don't you sleep over at our house? I'm sure your parents won't mind if they knew what you've been through. I think everyone knows teenagers would rather be with their friends when their troubled than their parents." Draco offered. The young boy looked at his friend Scorpius for a second before nodding in agreement to the older Malfoy's suggestion.

The trio of men walked away from the crowd, making sure that they were at least 5 yards away from anyone. Albus held onto Draco's left arm while Scorpius held his father's right, as all three of them apparated quickly to the Potter residence.

As soon as they were in the backyard as they were just thirty minutes earlier, Albus rushed into the house and hugged his mother tightly.

"Al! My goodness, honey are you alright?" She asked, soothingly stroking his hair.

"Unfortunately while we were on our outing to get ice cream, we were interrupted by the murders of three people that used to go to Hogwarts." Draco said solemnly.

"Oh Albus, I'm so sorry you had to see that..." Ginny sighed.

"I proposed that Albus stay at our manor so that Scorpius can keep him company-"

"It's fine with me. I'll get Harry to so he can say good bye to Al as well." The red head said as she slowly escaped her son's strong embrace. She dashed down the hallway that led to her husband's office only to find that he was already halfway through it.

"Harry, Albus is staying over at the Malfoys again. Do you have enough time to say goodbye to your son or are you too busy to spare 30 seconds that will be used to do that?"

"Of course I have enough time to say goodbye to him! I'm sorry about how inconsiderate I'm being accepting a case while I'm on vacation time. This time is for you and the children, not for work. But this appears to be really serious." Harry sighed.

"All cases you handle are serious and important; you're the head of MLI Harry." Ginny mumbled. Before Harry could comfort his disappointed wife, she rushed back the direction she came to comfort her middle child. Harry groaned and wanted to bang his head against a wall. The brunette knew that his wife had every right to be angry about his lack of attention at home, but he couldn't help it! If there are people that are dying under the hands of a mad man (or woman), he couldn't simply ignore it and spend happy, quality time with his family!

Harry gave up trying to convince himself that what he was doing was right and sauntered over to his son Albus Severus.

"Potter, before I take the boys home with me I want to discuss something with you." Draco said. The blonde grabbed the other father's wrist and pulled him down the hallway. Harry blushed from the contact, but knew that Malfoy was the type to want to manhandle and control people. Once the two were at the end of the hallway did Malfoy felt it was safe to talk.

"Three bodies were discovered in Hogsmeade shortly after we got to the ice cream parlor. Lisa Turnip, Miles Bletchley, and Dennis Creevey's bodies to be precise, and their bodies were laid side by side. It was quite horrific. Turnip's chin was ripped off and placed in her right hand. Miles had his ears cut off, and Creevey's eyes were cleanly scooped out." Draco said, looking like he was about to retch just talking about the murders. Harry's eyes widened with shock, but he remembered to ask one thing.

"Was the message 'Pure is Tainted' on or near any one of the bodies?" Draco blinked.

"Yes... how did you-"

"There are three other cases where that message has appeared. Malfoy, once you take the boys to your place, I want you to come back as soon as possible and tell us all the details?"

"Us? You mean all you ex-Griffindors?"

"Yeah, Ron, Seamus, and Dean are going to be over soon." Harry confirmed.

"Of course you goodie-goodies would still get together. Help each other solve vicious murders." Draco smiled. Harry shrugged.

"We might as well since almost all of us became Aurors. In fact, the only one who didn't was Neville, and he became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts."

"Whatever Potter, but yes, I'll come back and tell you all the things I remember."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry paused to pull out what appeared to be a compact mirror. "Here, take this too."

"Potter, I'm flattered that you are concerned about my appearance but I assure you that I don't need cosmetics to keep up my handsome appearance." Draco grinned.

"No idiot! It isn't for you to polish your looks! It's actually for your son Scorpius." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"It's magically connected to our mirrors. When you look into the mirror, just say the name of the person you wish to speak to and you'll be able to see and hear the person. I thought that since our boys are so close, it would be nice for them to talk without having to use owls or be in each other's presence. Plus... with the way there cases is going, it wouldn't be safe for Scorpius to stay outside without some way of contacting people he trusts quickly."

"Fine, I'll be back Potter. Don't get lonely without me now..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't even dream of it Malfoy."

Both men walked down the hall back to their families. Ginny kissed Al on the forehead and Harry gave him a quick hug before he apparated with the Malfoys. Ginny sighed and held her hand out. She squinted her eyes and made the brush start scrubbing the dishes.

"Ginny, you don't use wandless unless you are really angry honey."

"I think we both understand why I would be that way." The red head mumbled.

"Dear, I know that I'm not supposed to be working while I'm on vacation. I can't help it. There are people who are getting harmed at a faster and more brutal rate than most cases... I can't drop it..."

"I know Harry, and I love that part of you. You're kindness and your inability to ignore people in trouble. You are a wonderful man and I love you very much, but sometimes it is really hard... especially since I retired from Holyhead Harpies and being the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I guess this early retirement and you booming in your career is really getting to me..." Ginny sighed, wiping a few stray tears that fell. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and started stroking her silky hair.

"We can make it work out... I'm sorry darling that I didn't see how hard it was for you. Please forgive me..." Harry whispered before kissing her sweetly on the forehead. "I think... maybe I should start working again. I heard that Hogwarts is still looking for a permanent flying instructor after Madame Hooch's retirement."

"I'm sure Hogwarts would love to have you Ginny." Harry said before giving his wife another quick kiss.

"Go get them Harry. Get them good for interrupting our wonderful vacation together." Harry laughed.

"I will Ginny; I promise." Soon Ron appeared in the house through the floo network with Seamus and Dean trailing shortly behind.

"You guys go in my office. I'll wait for the last person."

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy, he should be here shortly. He's just probably helping Albus getting settled at his place."

"Che, might as well have a permanent room for Al at that manor of his. Merlin knows how many times your boy's stayed at their place. I'm surprised he even lives here." Ron laughed. Harry nodded.

"Yes, probably should be worried about them corrupting him. Teaching him their dark, Slytherin ways..." Harry joked. Everyone in the room laughed.

"We'll just get everything set up in your office Harry." Dean said once the laughter died down. Ginny led the three men down the hallway to the office while Harry sat down on the couch near the fireplace.

"Hey dad, rough day?" It was James coming down the stairs.

"Unfortunately it was a rough day for a lot of people, especially for your brother. Don't tease too much when he comes home."

"Is he at the Malfoy house again? He's such a little weirdo!"

"James-"

"I mean, I know the middle child of three children are usually the weird ones but it's so unusual that he doesn't hang out with his other friends during the summer except Scorpius. Of course, with the way girls go crazy over that blonde dude, I'd like to be his friend too. Maybe it's the ambitious Slytherin part of him that makes him want to keep Scorpius close..."

"James, don't just assume things. I can't tell you the countless amount of times I've been in trouble because of thinking that way-"

"Yeah yeah dad, hey since Al's out with his friends can I go hand out with Fred and Lysander? We want to play with Fred's muggle video games. They're pretty cool."

"Sure, just don't stay up too late. Be safe James..." Harry's oldest son nodded and ran to the fireplace with some floo powder in his hand. Soon James was consumed in a bright green fire and transported to George Weasley's house.

"So where do we meet?" Harry gasped and held his hand to his rapidly beating heart.

"Jeez, I thought you Griffindors were brave. Obviously the sorting hat made a mistake. You should have been a Hufflepuff." Draco smirked.

"Come on Malfoy, let's get to work. Everyone's in my office already."

"Ladies first Potter." The blonde said before giving a curt bow. Harry stuck his tongue out at the other and walked down the long hallway with the annoying blonde following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I just keep killing people off! O,o But this is a serious fanfic. If you're wondering when we're going to get to the romance, please be patient! It's very slow moving...<p>

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Monsters we Create

Summary: The wizard world needs Harry's help once again. Another evil is rising and they're victims don't seem to follow a pattern. Can Harry save the world a second time? Or will the monsters that the wizard world created rule?

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Scorpius/Albus Severus, Albus Severus/OC (never seen though), Ron/Hermione, and possible Luna/Ginny

Warnings: Slash, possible Fem-slash, Slight bashing (but it'll come from the characters' mouths), and Graphic violent scenes/deaths

Notes:  
>1. Lots of Asian stuff. If you're Asian, you'll totally get it but if you're not and don't know much about Asian culture then I'm very sorry. Hope you aren't too lost... O_O<br>2. No deaths this chapter! YAY!  
>3. I added some more pairings to the list because a certain friend of mine does not like that I didn't warn her that there was some HarryGinny in the beginning.

Shizaya fangirl: Hi sweetheart! I am sorry that you are not a Harry/Ginny fan. I never was a big fan of it myself, but it's canon according to the books and epilogue (sadly). I don't really like suddenly making pairings that deviate from canon unless they aren't paired with anyone. But it'll happen! I promise Drarry will come. But as for Scorpius/Albus Severus, I can kind of speed things up for them. XD

* * *

><p>Draco told as many details as he could remember to the other Aurors. However, he was inexperienced to the higher crime Aurors investigation process and grew terribly annoyed with them...<p>

"Malfoy, how cleanly were Dennis' eyes scooped out? Were there some nerve tissue still inside?" Ron questioned. Draco groaned. Were all questions during their investigations this idiotic?

"Weasley, that is such a stupid question! Why would I even try to remember something like that?"

"We're trying to find killers and you aren't exactly cooperating with us. Besides, we do this because a lot of killers have come to our office saying they're a witness. We just want to make sure that you-"

"Why would I murder three people while I am out with my son and his best friend? Gods Weasley, I know you have it out for me but you can be a little subtler than that! Forgive me Merlin, for thinking weasel was smarter and classier than that!" Draco's blood was boiling. He clenched his teeth and his hands, trying his best to restrain himself from not using his wand or any sort of magic on Ron. Before the red head could say his remark however, Harry interrupted to maintain peace.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, these are just questions that we have to ask. Please don't think of it as an attack on your character. We're just trying to find the answers as to why they killed these three people. If you knew such details, those are obvious signs that you are responsible. Please try to stay calm." Harry said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. The pure blood, blonde man however pushed it aside roughly and grumbled "Get your filthy hands off me!" Harry lightly shook his head and muttered something about Draco being difficult as always.

Dean stopped writing and put his quill to his chin. The dark skinned boy looked over the details, trying to see what he was missing. The missing and misplaced body parts were bothering him terribly. Why would killer bother to do such a thing when they were just going to unceremoniously dump the bodies? Another thing, why dump the bodies in a crowded and frequently visited place such as Hogsmeade if they didn't mean anything? He scratched his head and listened to see if the others could think of anything.

"Is there any potion or any sort of magical ritual that requires the body parts of wizards and witches?" Seamus asked.

"I remember one with Voldemort during fourth year, but as for any others I don't think so. I think I should contact Hermione on this." Harry thought out loud.

"I'll ask her for you mate over dinner tonight. She's working on a case herself." Ron said.

"Thanks mate, but maybe it isn't for a ritual though. Why don't we think? What is something famous that deals with eyes, ears, and the mouth?" Harry asked out loud. Suddenly Dean ran up to the chalkboard and grabbed a long stick of white chalk.

"Whoa mate, you could have just used your wand." Seamus suggested as Dean penciled away. Dean didn't respond, his focus on the board. Soon he stepped away and allowed the others to see.

"Well, I don't know what you Griffindor Aurors do during your meetings, but my department does not draw stick people with erections while we're working on a case." Draco laughed. Harry chuckled as well, until he saw Ron's 'I can't believe you're laughing _WITH_ Malfoy face.' The brunette had a guilty look. Harry quickly made his laughter die down and gently jabbed the blonde in the ribs so he would stop laughing.

"They're not people with erections Malfoy! They're monkeys!" Dean shouted, trying very hard to not appear as red as a tomato.

"Now Thomas, I know that the killers must be awful people, but I don't want you to go around insulting monkeys. I'll have you know that monkeys are smarter than most people. Why, I'm sure ninety percent of them are smarter Weasley here." Draco chuckled.

"Hey! I don't like your rude remarks Malfoy. Harry, are you going to let him continue on like this?" Harry though ignored his friend. He looked at the board and smiled.

"No, I've heard of them too. You're talking about those popular Japanese monkeys, Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru if I remember correctly." Harry said.

"Why would a bunch of monkeys be really popular?" Ron asked.

"I know them! They're these monkeys that are outside of Asian muggle stores. One covers his eyes, another covers his ears, and the third one covers his mouth. It's the see, hear, and speak no evil monkeys. A person shouldn't get involved with things that are shady or evil, and just retain their innocence. Apparently having bravery will make you lose your innocence if you follow that philosophy." Seamus explained with a wide grin on his face.

"Obviously they've never met Griffindors." Malfoy joked.

"But Dean, why did you draw four monkeys? There are only three according to Seamus." Ron said pointing at the lone fourth monkey that was not named. All the other wizards looked to the African boy, who smiled for being the fountain of knowledge on this subject.

"There's a fourth monkey that most wizards don't know about. His name is Shizaru, and he crosses his arms, which symbolizes 'Do no evil.' Now all we have to do is find out who they're going to use the fourth monkey."

"How do you even know this?" Seamus asked his best friend.

"It's easy when you are engaged an Asian witch." The dark man boasted.

"How do we even know that they know about the fourth monkey? Seamus and I didn't know about it even though we're knowledgeable of muggle culture. Did any of the bodies have their arms crossed Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"No, none of them did." The blonde confirmed.

"But they put Lisa's jaw in her hand. Lisa Turnip had her jaw removed, so that makes her the speak monkey. When you talk about the monkeys, it is always in the order of see-hear-and speak. But if you talk about all four of them it's see-hear-speak-and do. They're taunting us. Now at least we know what we're looking for."

"One problem there genius. Even if they their next victim is going to be the fourth monkey, how the hell do we know who's the fourth monkey?" Draco sneered. Harry sighed and excused himself to get something to drink. Draco thought it was strange, but the others that were much closer to Harry than he was didn't seem concerned so he left it alone.

"How do the first three victims even relate to the monkeys they represent?" Ron wondered.

"Lisa's is easy. She kept spreading lies about other fellow witches and wizards. Turnip even accused Mandy Brocklehurst of stealing toy ideas for your brother George's joke shop." Dean mentioned. Ron nodded, remembering the incident. He couldn't believe anyone else remembered it though outside of his friends and family. Those memories were years old and didn't lead to any convictions.

"Well, Dennis is kind of obvious too. His father became broke a couple of years ago and he had to work as a photographer for Rita Skeeter, the famous gossip witch." The Irish man pointed out.

"Urgh, that's got to suck for poor Dennis." Ron muttered.

"Why would Miles have his ears cut off though?" Dean asked. All of them turned to the ex-Slytherin, who rolled his eyes at all three of them.

"The only thing I know about Miles after he got out of Hogwarts was that he became a docket clerk." Malfoy said.

"Perhaps they're talking about listening in on criminal case trials as hearing evil." Ron suggested.

"Wow, the weasel made a smart observation." Ron glared but ignored the pure blood blonde.

"Maybe they left a clue. After all, if they really didn't want us to find the fourth victim, they wouldn't have separated the bodies and left them in a noticeable place." Seamus said.

"Yeah, but there are things that bother me about the bodies. Dennis had a small jewelry box in his mouth, right Malfoy?"

"Yes, it was a ring box I think. But I didn't know how long or how much of it was in his mouth so it could have been a bracelet box as well." The blonde mumbled.

"I'm surprised that these criminals haven't tried to contact the press. This is so unusual for people who are this elaborate with their kills." Ron groaned. The red head rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Well, why don't we write up some of their personality traits? At least we can give that warning out to people." Dean said and went up to the chalkboard again.

"We all know they'd be angry at the wizard society. Probably for society rejecting them which is why they are using muggle references." Draco started off.

"But I think at the same time they wouldn't fit in the muggle world either because they wouldn't have killed muggle-borns if that were the case." Ron added. Dean wrote both qualities on the board.

"They'd be insecure about themselves if they've been rejected." Seamus pointed out.

"They're most likely in their prime, between the ages of 25-35 years old. A lot of their victims were experienced wizards so they have to be quite knowledgeable and strong if they're able to take them on. I think there would be a large group of them too. Since they are insecure of themselves, they would need substantial numbers in order to escalate into killings this bold." Ron analyzed.

Draco glanced at the clock to see it had been fifteen minutes since Harry left the office.

"I'm going to get a drink." The ex-Slytherin said before sneaking out unnoticed by the others. The blonde didn't have to go far to find Harry Potter. The brunette was sitting on his dark, leather couch, holding a glass of pumpkin juice while staring his fireplace. Everything seemed the same. His thick, unruly hair still appeared as if he had just gotten out of bed. His clothing although of nice quality, needed some pressing. Everything seemed the same except for Harry's eyes. His green eyes, which showed passionate fire and electricity in them, were dulled over with thoughts. It was certainly different from what Draco was used to from the other. He was used to seeing anger, disgust, and any emotion that would cause someone's blood to boil and lash out.

"Potter, you look like you just saw an owl die right at your feet. What's wrong with you?" Harry barely flinched. His eyes were glued to the fire.

"It's different... this case is different from the others." He said before adjusting his glasses.

"Well I certainly hoped you serious crimes guys wouldn't have to deal with madness like that all the time. I'd go positively loony if that were what happens on a daily basis." Draco smiled. His attempt to lighten to mood around the other however seemed to fall to deaf ears. Draco felt awkward. He was not friends with the wizard world's greatest hero, so he couldn't just plop himself next to the other and give him a tight hug. It would be ridiculous.

"Come on Potter, don't make me do it..." Draco mumbled. Harry didn't budge. Draco sighed and to his dismay, he sat with his ex-rival.

"Come on, I thought you Griffindors were a happy bunch. I can't believe I'm sitting right next to you now!" The blonde chuckled. Harry turned so he could stare at Malfoy with his dark, emotionless eyes. Draco couldn't help but shiver a little. Was this even Harry Potter? It was different from what he knew.

"Facing evil is so different than before." Harry grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I could anticipate what was going to happen during the war. I was connected to the evil... but I'm crawling in the dark with this one. I don't know what's worse sadly."

"Oh sob, sob Potter. You're crying because you don't have your little fangirls and Dumbledore to help you." Draco moaned. The Griffindor shook his head.

"It's not that Malfoy. It's just that... I don't think I should be the one to solve it. As Professor Trelawney would put it, 'I'm not destined to stop them.' Not this time..." Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry roughly by both of the brunette's shoulders.

"Listen Potter, don't think you're fucking alone in this. Stop thinking you're this great hero that's untouchable! The Weasel, Mudblood, and idiotic Irish boy are all there for you. Believe it or not... I am there for you." The blonde said angrily. Harry raised his eyebrows in response.

"Why would you be?"

"Idiot Griffindors, did you forget the life debt that I owe you?"

"Actually, I didn't even know that you had one to me. It wasn't like I rushed in to save you. I really thought of leaving you there." Harry shrugged. Draco threw his arms in the air and sighed heavily.

"You don't think it means much just because you thought of leaving me behind? I _WOULD_ have left you behind, with no doubt in my mind. We were not on the same side and yet you still saved me... Look, just understand that you're going to be a hero again and accept that. Now come on, we're still working on a profile for the killers." The blonde said.

"You guys ruled out that it's a single person?"

"I don't think that a single person would challenge that many wizards at once. All of us who attended Hogwarts are war veterans and we're not the type that go down that easily." Draco smiled and walked briskly back to Harry's office. Harry stared at the fleeting man's backside, wondering what had just transpired between the two. It definitely wasn't a heated argument like they usually did, but it didn't exactly feel like a conversation between friends like he had with Ron and Hermione.

"I'm just thinking too much again. Besides, I shouldn't be thinking about if my relationship with Malfoy of all people, while others are dying." Harry said to himself. Once he got back to his office, four sets of eyes were staring at him.

"Harry, as much as I'd hate to do this, but I agree with Malfoy. We need to find out who they are and predict where they're going to attack if we're going to catch them." Ron moaned.

"Well, they obviously have an agenda. Most killers like this first start out as extreme protestors and terrorists. We could look at crimes committed against influential wizard facilities within the last five years. There must have been a pattern of attacks that went unnoticed due to their lack of severity or casualties." Harry handed all the other men compact mirrors. "Please keep in contact with me. Contact me when you find something that appears relevant or if you are in danger. Do not hesitate do to this. Understood?"

"Potter, we're not five year olds. I think we understood your big three syllable words." Draco said in a normal, drawled out voice. Seamus chuckled.

"Funny Malfoy, now-" There was a timid knock on the door. Malfoy pointed his wand to the door and made it open. It was Harry's daughter Lily, looking quite confused.

"Lily sweetheart, are you alright? Daddy is just about to end things here. Do you need anything?" Harry said softly.

"No Potter, your daughter interrupted us just because she got bored." The blonde said while rolling his eyes.

"Hush up Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Sorry about that Lily, come on, tell me what you need." Harry smiled.

"I just wanted to give this to you. There was a man who said to give it to you. He said it was urgent, and from the way he was acting I think he was pretty serious." Lily said and handed her father the small parchment that was in her left hand. Harry was confused but took the letter from his youngest child.

You're middle child betrayed our kind Mr. Potter.

Since you cannot steer him back into

the right direction,

than I am afraid that we will show

no hesitation to do to him

as we do to the rest.

~PURE IS TAINTED~

Harry gasped and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Lily, this is very important. Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"Yeah, he has short, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The man had pale skin and a large nose."

"Anything else Lily? Please, any information is useful dear." Harry said, his hands shaking nervously.

"I couldn't really tell his body type since he was wearing a large, white cloak but he looked to be about 175 centimeters. B-but he might have looked taller though because he put the hood of his cloak over his head." Lily answered as best as she could. She didn't understand why her father was reacting so harshly to the stranger's note, but whatever the man wrote down must have been bad.

"That's good, thank you Lily." Harry whispered and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome dad. What's going on?"

"Dean, add another thing to that list. I'm pretty sure they're stalkers as well." Harry growled.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron wondered.

"I think I know who the fourth monkey is. It's my son Albus." Harry said before pulling out his mirror...

* * *

><p>Oh no! Poor Albus... with the way things are going, this doesn't look good for him.<p>

Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Monsters we Create

Summary: The wizard world needs Harry's help once again. Another evil is rising and they're victims don't seem to follow a pattern. Can Harry save the world a second time? Or will the monsters that the wizard world created rule?

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Scorpius/Albus Severus, Albus Severus/OC (never seen though), Ron/Hermione, and possible Luna/Ginny

Warnings: Slash, possible Fem-slash, Slight bashing (but it'll come from the characters' mouths), and Graphic violent scenes/deaths

Notes:  
>1. As suggested by a rather aggressive reviewer (shakes head at her friend) I've decided to speed up things with Scorpius and Albus. I think it kind of helps the story.<br>2. There's an OC who will never be seen, Alynesia Zabini. She would be the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, making her Scorpius' first cousin. She's the OC Albus has a crush on.

WOW, another chapter! I don't know why I'm updating this so quickly, but I really like this chapter and want it up before I go and prepare myself for another year of college. *sigh* I'm really not looking forward to this...

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. I just felt that adding anything else would really make it feel awkward.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how she stays so slim. I mean, her father is quite muscular and your aunt isn't super petite. Does she play any sports?"<p>

"No, I don't think she plays any sports."

"Her eyes are also-"

"Al, can you stop talking about my stupid cousin? Honestly, you never shut up about Alynesia once you start." Scorpius groaned. He lay on his bed, his eyes drooping from boredom. As any normal teenager would hear his best friend annoyingly ranting on about how brilliant and fit his cousin was.

"I can't help it! She's so… beautiful, almost ethereal, and mysterious too! She also has this power to... to make people want to do everything for her. She's just amazing!" Albus said as he continued pining over the dark beauty.

"Yes, you've been saying that for… three years now. Why don't you just ask her out already and save me from this torture?" Scorpius laughed. Albus almost forgot to breathe when his friend began to crack up though. Why was it forced? Why did it sound so horrible?

"Whoa, what's your laugh man? It was… not the same." Al gasped. Scorpius smiled. He quickly got off his bed and ruffled the brunette's hair playfully.

"Nothing Al, it's just weird to think if you marry my Aunt Daphne's daughter, then we'll become brother-in-laws. It's a little weird." Albus smiled and nodded.

It was always nothing. Scorpius didn't have serious feelings. The blonde was a Slytherin after all. He was a man-whore as well. Scorpius had hundreds of girls' names documented on his little black book, with stars to symbol whether or not he had a good time. There were good girls, bad girls, and smart girls; there were an endless amount of them it seems. They understood that he probably wouldn't have more than a one-night stand with the attractive blonde, but that just made them all the more determined to try.

Girls never suspected that he was homosexual. Everyone knew that Slytherins didn't lust after their best friends who were the same gender as them. Slytherins weren't tossers and they certainly weren't like regular people. Regular people fall in love and get sappy and sweet about it. Their heart pounds and their stomach churns. Headaches, nervous sweats, and weird spouts of jealousy are other symptoms of love as well. But when that happened to Scorpius with Albus around, it just meant he was suffering from so unknown illness. An illness that he was happy to endure for his best friend, but it was an illness and nothing more.

"Scorpius! Jeez man, do you need a fucking listening class?" The brunette said, throwing a pillow into his friends face. Scorpius glared at his friend, but the middle child knew his friend was just joking.

"I was listening. You're just rambling on and on about how you can possibly get Alynesia to notice you as more than my friend." Scorpius sighed dreamily, mocking his friend and his infatuation.

"Wrong! You know that Eric Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff boy, that's been asking me to send her gifts?" The blonde rolled his eyes. It was hard to forget the stuttering wizard. He was a shy boy, who nobody noticed. In fact, the only thing the dark haired Hufflepuff was known for was staring at his tan cousin Alynesia. The Hufflepuff would spend all the money his parents would send him to spend at Hogsmeade on gifts for Scorpius' cousin. Sadly, all those efforts were fruitless.

"Yeah, you just threw them away. Stupid boy, trusting a Slytherin like that." Scorpius huffed.

"At first, that's what I did for weeks, actually make that two months. But then I realized the idiot never wrote down his name on the cards that came with the gifts. So I'd just take my quill and write my name in there and just innocently place them in front of Alynesia's dorm." Albus grinned.

"That… that is very Slytherin of you!" Scorpius smirked.

"Hey, I am ambitious and cunning when it comes to things I want. She even wrote me a letter saying that she would love to arrange a date to Hogsmeade once we get back to school."

Scorpius' heart felt like it was being torn. His illness was starting again. It was always hard when Albus talked about his fondness of his cousin Alynesia, but there wasn't anything that he could do to control it. The only thing he could do was to cover up its symptoms, to grin and bare it as many would say. He didn't mind it. The blonde knew that the other was completely straight and didn't have any fascinations or curiosities of the homosexual nature. Al was a normal boy, other than his strong ambition due to the fact that he was a middle child.

"Hey Scorpius, what did your dad give you earlier anyways?" Al said, pointing at the object that was causing a bulge in Scorpius' pocket.

"Some mirror that will allow me to call you and any of your family members if anything happens." The brunette wrinkled his nose.

"Why? We hang out all the time and I don't know if you really want to talk to the rest of my family. My brother's annoying and Lily is… well, she's good at Quidditch and Potions, but once you get her out of her element she seems so lost."

"Don't worry, your brother seems like a regular prick to me. I have no interest in him." Scorpius grinned. Al looked up at him with his bright green eyes with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I want to be friends with him? Other than so that your family won't hate me." The blonde questioned.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised. Most people would rather be friends with James. James is outgoing and friendly; he has a personality that people are really attracted to. Also, it doesn't help that I'm in Slytherin either. Everyone in school thought I was going to be the next dark lord because of who my dad was. You know how people love ironies like that. Even adults had this irrational thought about me. It wasn't until Rose literally shamed everyone who thought that with her lengthy speech of how their behavior towards me was probably similar to Voldemort's treatment in the Orphanage and is probably the reason why he turned out that way." Scorpius smiled.

"Why do you need a lot of friends like James? Most of the people who go to our school are losers anyways." The dark haired boy grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Scorpius. Now if only you were a girl... and your grandmother and grandfather didn't look at me with absolute disgust. Our relationship would totally work out!" Albus laughed. Scorpius' heart skipped a beat but he ignored it. Instead, the future Malfoy heir rolled his eyes and mouthed the words "old people are crazy."

"Oh, don't mind them. They're old. They think anyone who isn't a pure blood isn't as special. My father is similar, but he thinks that half bloods aren't bad. I never understood their dislike of muggle borns." Scorpius answered honestly.

"Still though, tonight was especially weird. Your dad even asked them what was wrong." The brunette continued. Before Scorpius could respond to his friend, there was a tapping at the door. Both men were baffled by the interruption. Who would want to bother them at this hour?

"I think that maybe my grandparents sent a house elf to get us for a late lunch." Scorpius assumed. The blonde Slytherin sat down on his bed, to tired to stand.

"No, if it was a house elf why wouldn't they just show up? Besides, who eats lunch at three in the afternoon?" Al said looking a little puzzled. The brunette's observations were logical, but many unusual things happened in the wizard world.

"Please forgive my dear guest, we pure bloods are quite strange." Scorpius said mocking his grandfather's voice. Albus snickered inside his right hand. Lucius Malfoy always spoke with flowery words and an exceptional vocabulary. It was not a bad thing to have; it was just odd that someone still wished to retain such formality.

There was more tapping followed by an eloquent female voice.

"Scorpius, will you please open the door?" It was the blonde's grandmother Narcissa. Scorpius squinted a little in bewilderment. Why would his grandmother bother to knock on the door? Why not just barge in? This was still her husband's mansion.

"Coming grandmother," He said before he got off his bed. Al snickered again; amused at the way his friend addressed his grandmother.

"Don't be long big boy, I'll keep the bed warm while you're away." Albus whispered in a husky voice, only loud enough for Scorpius to hear. The blonde was glad that he was facing the door for the blush across his face was extremely obvious. The idea of the brunette actually having that kind of relationship with him made his heart race and his brain shut down. Damn this disease.

The youngest Malfoy opened the door to see his grandparents on the other side. His grandmother, although almost seventy, still stood erect like a might oak tree. Her shoulders although petite appeared strong and immobile. His grandfather too still displayed such traits. It still amazed Scorpius that they cared enough to do such things even in such an advanced age they were in, but he knew to never underestimate his family's pride in tradition.

"We wish to speak to Albus in private Scorpius." His grandfather spoke first. Scorpius leaned in a little and asked in a hushed voice "Why?"

His grandfather bit his lip, looking as if he were trying to find an answer. Thankfully for the elder man, Narcissa leaned in to whisper into Scorpius' ear "We need to make sure he's good enough for our grandson, don't we Scorpius? After all, I think the person you love should get to know his future in-laws."

Scorpius grew flustered and his face was scarlet.

"I don't-"

"No need to hide it from me dear. I am not blind. There's nothing wrong with it. We just want to get to know Albus better. Is that alright Scorpius?" He nodded quickly and moved out of the way for his grandparents.

"Albus, why don't you come with us sweetheart so we can talk?" Narcissa said with her hands neatly folded over each other. Al shrugged and got off the chair he was sitting in. He walked to the blonde's grandparents and the three were soon out of the bedroom. It was when they took their last step out of the bedroom did Scorpius heard Harry Potter's voice.

"Scorpius!" The blonde pulled out the mirror and asked the man what was wrong.

"Scorpius, Albus is in great danger. Where is he?"

"He's fine Mr. Potter, he's just with my grandparents."

"You need to get out of there and go to the Grimmauld Place. You remember where that is?" Scorpius nodded and shoved the mirror back into his pocket and ran after the three. Before he called out to them, he noticed many oddities in his relatives. His grandmother gripped Albus so tightly that her knuckles were white. She had a nervous smile on her face and her usually perfect appearance had a slight sheen of sweat. The blonde's grandfather held his cane higher than usual, not letting it touch the ground. It was as if they were expecting great danger. Suddenly it hit the young man. His grandparents were going to surrender Albus to the killers.

"I can't believe you'd actually sacrifice Albus like he was a slaughterhouse animal..." He growled in a low voice to himself. These were the people who raised him. Who loved him and gave him everything he desired... and yet they were going to send the person he loved the most to his death. Scorpius whipped his wand out of his pocket and aimed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted and pointed his wand in his grandfather's direction. Lucius Malfoy fell backward with a loud thud. Narcissa grabbed Albus and ran faster.

"What was that?" Albus cried. Narcissa kept a calm face and told the brunette not to worry. The blonde couldn't believe that she still tried to keep up with the charade of actually caring for Albus. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, yet Scorpius felt only a lone tear fall down his face before he whispered the next spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa..." and soon his grandmother was floating in midair, unable to move. She protested and yelled at Scorpius that it was for the good of the family. Scorpius wanted to laugh at the elder woman. How could she let Albus go when she knew how much it would hurt Scorpius? She didn't do it for the family. She did it for herself.

Al looked back at his friend in total shock. What was going on? At the end of the hallway, there were three figures in white robes. The one in the middle who was slightly ahead of his two other companions held his right hand to reveal a broken heart tattooed on it.

"Accio Albus Potter!" The brunette flew in the air towards his friend. Soon he caught by Scorpius' left arm and was flung over the other's shoulders.

"I can walk you know!" But Al's words were ignored. Scorpius ran as fast as he could to the end of the hallway where there was one large, open window. Al saw what was behind Scorpius to see three figures getting closer to the blonde's relatives.

"We got to go back for your grandparents!" Scorpius furiously shook his head. They sealed their fate.

"Scorpius there's still time, come on!" The brunette yelled.

"Stop being a bloody Griffindor and leave them! We have to worry about ourselves you know." The middle child however didn't like this idea and started casting spells in order to detour the intruders.

"Confringo!" Albus shouted as loud as he could. He narrowly missed one of the intruders, hitting a decorative vase instead. The brunette screamed out "Impedimenta!" to try to stop the white-cloaked figures from getting any closer to the older wizard and witch, but it was too late. Two of them had taken the elder Malfoys and the last one began to run towards them. Albus cried out in protest for the men in white to leave the Malfoys alone, but his demand was ignored.

Both boys finally reached the enormous window, both climbing out. They wandlessly used the gripping charm so they both could climb onto the roof. They climbed up the building with swift speed. Their breathing becoming hard to control at the idea of It was when they were a good distance away from the strangers did Scorpius call for his broom. They saw the streamline broom flying across the Malfoy grounds and towards the two of them, but they were scared that the last intruder was going to get them. Thankfully before the offender could get on the roof, the broom had come to Scorpius' side. Once they both mounted the broom, they flew as fly into the sky as they could.

"Scorpius answer me! Where is my son?" Scorpius blushed; he had forgotten all about Mr. Potter's mirror. He pulled it out and handed it quickly to Albus who was positively terrified about the events that just happened. The brunette fumbled with the device until he finally held it about a foot away from him so that his father could see his face.

"Dad! What the heck just happened?" Albus groaned. The brunette instinctively held Scorpius tighter, not that the blonde minded. Scorpius felt his stomach tangle up in knots. Gods he wished he could control himself.

"Albus, are you alright? I heard spells being cast and things being shattered! Nobody was responding." Harry sounded severely worried for his son. The brunette nodded against Scorpius' neck, causing the other's arms to get goosebumps.

"Yes, we're safe dad. But we have to go back! His grandparents are in danger." Scorpius' eyes bulged. How could the other teen want to save his grandparents? Did he not understand that they were going to give him to the killers? The blonde shook his head in disbelief. How could the other boy be in Slytherin when he was this dense about the situation?

"We're on our way Al. Please help Scorpius find a way to the Grimmauld Place if you guys get lost. Scorpius?" Harry asked. Scorpius sighed, trying his hardest to concentrate on flying and not on his heart, which felt like exploding.

"What Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you for saving my son. I owe you the world." He said before ending contact with the two teenagers.

* * *

><p>Whoot! Another chapter that I quickly wrote, and I don't know when I'll stop. Actually, I think I'll only have speedy updates for about two more chapters though. O_O Hopefully I'll get more juices flowing in that brain of mine.<p>

Read and Review please!


End file.
